Kyoto Guardian Academy
The Kyoto Guardian Academy of Kyoto, Japan acts as the focal point for the Academy spin-off series of the main canon. The Kyoto Guardian Academy is a special school for supers so that they may achieve mastery of their powers. As it's name suggests, the administration determines the yearly sucess of the Academy by how many students become licienced for public use of their powers, and volunteer for the local security forces. History The Kyoto Guardian Academy was established in the academic center of Japan in 2018. Administraction The Academy's administration is subordantant to the National Japanese Board of Education, in association with the Japanese Security Forces. The current principle of the establishment is Mykoto Kijima. Teachers/Staff *Mikoto Kijima- *Hisako Iwasawa- *Emilio Gonzales- *Jonathan Armstrong- *Professor "Deus"- *Perrine S. Bellerose- *Erika Konewig- *Vladimir Pavel- *Dr. Akari Katsuga- *Nurse Nanaka Shizuka- Security Measures The Kyoto Guardian Academy is required to follow the same security measures as any other school in Japan that services the super-human population. The Academy grounds are patrolled by security personnel, with the stated purpose of protecting the students from belligerents. The Academy is walled, and one may only enter with a student ID. The ID card it's self is special. In the front is a scan mark used to access the National Database, allowing secuirty personel to not only confirm the individuals identity with ease, but also access information not presented on the card it's self. Regarding the security patrols, the academy hires normal human guards, although considered more of as survaillance personnel. They are not expected to fight that much, instead relaying information to the Principal about any possible threats. The people expected to fight are the teachers and some of the students, the greatest example is class 2-A teacher, Hisako Iwasawa. SchoolIDFinal.jpg|Student ID example Specialized Educational System Students of the K to 12 grade are acceptable in the academy, and the maximum years a student can stay in the academy is fourteen years. Homeroom Classes: *'3-A': Class 3-A is a special course class, it is for the students that wish to work in the academy for their future career, the essentially become student teachers. The class is only offered to seniors and juniors. *'2-A': Student in this class have almost gotten complete control of their powers, ready to leave the academy by either their next year or the current year their in. They typically have no record on behavior, although they can vary from looking very smug to downright strict. *'2-B': The students in class 2-B are often considered half-way there in controlling their powers, often capable of activating, only for it to fail after continuous usage. They are often considered the ones who try their hardest in getting to control their powers. *'1-A': They are the newcomers of the school. The class can best described as a "training" course for the students, teaching them the "ropes" of the academy. Usually, most of the student will be transferred to another class by the middle of the year. Often starts out to be the biggest class, but is the smallest should students stay in the class. *'1-B': They are the ones that need to have constant surveillance, the students from this class are the slackers or the problem children. They have the most surveillance out of all the classes. *'Integration': As the name suggests, it's the class to teach more about integration within normal society. The class offers psychological help to its students more regularly, compared to the counseling they give regular students. Offered to those who are driven insane or has a "monstrous" appearance. Behavioral Code (Codes may be combined, for example Black Red) Main Code - *Code: White- Everybody starts with this, some will graduate with this. Defines a clean record ot the academy. *Code: Green- Is he/she has one record of doing something against the rules. *Code: Black- The student has gone on a rampage or lost their temper, was a threat to self and others. Subsidary Codes - *Code: Red- Under constant surveillance by the administration. *Code: Purple- Student is prone to being absent for sick, work will be given through mail. Graduates and Alumni While not numerous currently, there is an estimated 200 people who have grauduated and became alumnis of the academy. Examples are: *Nanaka Shizuka (Class of 2027) Class of 2028: Trivia Category:Locations Category:School